


Предельное ускорение (Supreme Speed-Up)

by IeRey



Category: Tekken
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Shibari, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда человек сталкивается с чуждым миром, о котором ничего не знает, но испытывает непреодолимую тягу коснуться запретных границ, увидеть больше, больше узнать - и совершает ошибки, одну за другой. "У тебя десять минут и твоё воображение. И мои ступни в твоём распоряжении на эти десять минут. Если мне будет скучно, я тебя накажу. Если мне будет интересно, получишь приятный сюрприз. Время пошло".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предельное ускорение (Supreme Speed-Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kata-kata, Анна Вильямс

 

Иногда кажется, что купить можно всё. И действительно — так только кажется.

Недостатка в деньгах не испытывал ни один из них, поэтому они оба могли себе позволить приходить в «Парадиз», небрежно роняя в руки охраны то кредитку Ли, то кредитку Джина. И перед ними тут же распахивали двери зала для «очень важных персон». Внутри в полумраке курили дорогие сигары и кальян, меж столиками сновали полуобнажённые официанты разного пола, на небольшой высокой сцене в бликах света то изгибалась сладострастно стиптизёрша, то танцевал какой-нибудь эффектный парень, а в дальней стороне вели в уютные роскошные номера широкие ступени лестницы. Иногда у столиков останавливались красавцы в коже, принимая заказы или выслушивая особые пожелания клиентов.

Ли впервые пригласил Джина в это место месяца два назад, а раньше они встречались в мотелях. Временами требовалось сбросить напряжение, иначе это могло плохо сказаться как на спортивной карьере Джина, так и на финансовых делах, но женщины его никогда не привлекали. Дядюшка был очень мил и внимателен, поэтому от взора его не укрылось беспокойство племянника. К счастью, всё разрешилось быстро и просто после первой же беседы с глазу на глаз, с тех пор они будто бы случайно встречались где-нибудь и шли в мотель. Почти два года «случайных» встреч, а после Ли сказал, что Джин, пожалуй, готов к чему-то более изысканному. Так они сюда и попали.

Обычно они приходили за час до полуночи, немного сидели в зале, поднимались в номер — иногда с девушкой или юношей из персонала, а уходили спустя час или два. Сегодня же им пришлось задержаться на совете директоров, поэтому пришли они к полуночи.

За столик решили не садиться, только выпить чего-нибудь у барной стойки и подняться в номер вдвоём — всё-таки больше недели не виделись нормально — в приятной обстановке.

Едва Ли успел сделать заказ, как к нему подошёл какой-то то ли знакомый, то ли деловой партнёр и отвёл в сторонку. Джин недовольно нахмурился, взял со стойки бокал с красным вином и лениво повернулся к сцене. Вспышки света выхватывали из тьмы обнажённую мулатку, обвившуюся вокруг шеста и плавно покачивающуюся под тихую музыку. Ей под ноги бросали купюры и кредитки. Музыка стихла, девица собрала свой «урожай», ухватила одного из зрителей за галстук и увела вверх по ступеням.

Джин уже отворачивался от сцены, когда ожили басы. Коротко хлопнули, будто разорвав ткань пространства, и мерно запульсировали, вызвав внутреннюю дрожь. Задрожал не один Джин. Он отметил, как все гости в зале насторожились и уставились на сцену в почти осязаемом предвкушении. С басами сплёлся сладкий шёпот: «Полночь…»

Парень в кожаных брюках и обвитый ремнями появился на сцене подобно вспышке молнии. Неподвижно стоял и словно упивался направленными на него лучами света. Высокий, гибкий, с широкими плечами и узкими бёдрами, длинноногий. Светлая кожа матово блестела, расчерченная тёмными полосами узких ремней и бледными линиями шрамов. Яркие рыжие волосы были разбросаны в лёгком художественном беспорядке. Не японец, черты лица слишком резкие и жёсткие, но…

Джин стиснул бокал пальцами и с трудом сглотнул. Этот парень в коже напоминал огонь даже сейчас, когда стоял неподвижно и свысока смотрел на тонущий в полумраке зал. Ритм набрал скорость, к нему присоединилась бас-гитара — и рыжий на сцене начал танцевать. Гибкое тело сплеталось с мечущимися по сцене пятнами света, пропадало в тенях, возникало из пустоты под гитарные аккорды… Словно пляшущий на ветру огонь, который невозможно погасить. Джин ни разу не видел ничего подобного. И танцор двигался так непринуждённо и легко, так естественно, подчиняя себе музыку, что Джин невольно шагнул к сцене, чтобы посмотреть поближе.

Его остановила рука Ли.

— Даже не думай, — тихо произнёс он и покачал головой. Блики света заставили его седые волосы почти что засиять серебром, но Джин вновь устремил взгляд на сцену, где танцевал рыжий.

— Почему?

— Посмотри на его форму, — коротко велел Ли. — Его может купить только тот, кому он это позволит. Ну и… это весьма специфичное удовольствие — не для каждого. Ещё и дорогое.

— Дороже, чем обычно? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Джин. Цены здесь кусались даже с точки зрения таких состоятельных людей, как они с дядей.

— Дороже, — невозмутимо подтвердил Ли. — Просто выкинь из головы.

— Но один раз? Мы могли бы купить его вместе, пополам.

— Джин… — Ли вздохнул. — Это не обычный мальчик, к которым ты привык. Это — совершенно иной мастер, который знает дорогу в рай, но показывает её только тем, кто заслужит. И если он пожелает иметь с тобой дело, тебе придётся выполнять его приказы, какими бы они ни были, и терпеть. Он может быть мягким, если захочет, и если ты заслужишь, а может быть жестоким, хотя никогда не перегибает палку. Теперь понимаешь? Мало того, что ты заплатишь солидную сумму, так ты заплатишь её за то, чтобы стать на время его собственностью. Передумал?

Джин рассеянно выпил вино одним глотком, словно виски, и отставил бокал в сторону. Он не сводил глаз с парня на сцене и пытался представить себе, на что это будет похоже. Прежде он о подобном никогда не задумывался.

— Ты не привык к такому, мой мальчик, — продолжал убеждать его Ли. — Эти развлечения действительно не для всех.

— Один раз. Мне интересно, — подытожил Джин и двинулся к сцене. Он остановился у возвышения и принялся наблюдать за быстрым танцором, и наблюдал до тех пор, пока не смолкла музыка. С последним звуком рыжий застыл — точно так же, как в самом начале. На его коже блестели крупные капли пота, но дышал он ровно и размеренно, словно не танцевал только что почти десять минут.

Пятна света расползлись в стороны, и рыжий, небрежно сунув пальцы за широкий ремень на поясе, спустился со сцены.

— Давно не виделись, рыжий, — приветливо улыбнулся Ли, заступив ему дорогу.

— Давно, — негромко отозвался танцор по-английски. По губам его скользнула слабая улыбка, что стремительно испарилась тут же. Зато в воздухе до сих пор будто бы остался след от его голоса. Каждый звук, произнесённый рыжим в коротком незначительном слове, жил сейчас под кожей Джина, вибрировал внутри, заставляя испытывать такое сильное возбуждение, которого прежде чувствовать ему не доводилось — даже в опытных руках Ли.

— Как ты смотришь на…

— Никак, — перебил рыжий, посмотрел сверху вниз, скользнул взглядом по лицу Джина. — Я занят сегодня.

Он коротко кивнул Ли, прошёл мимо Джина, обдав его горячим терпким запахом. На ходу отстегнул один из ремней и с лязгом защёлкнул конец на галстуке импозантного мужчины, уставившегося на рыжего с немым обожанием во взгляде. Один повелительный жест — клиент медленно опустился на колени и последовал за рыжим на четвереньках, словно собачонка.

Джин проводил колоритную пару ошарашенным взглядом. Кажется, он начинал понимать, что имел в виду Ли, когда отговаривал его от этой затеи. Джин выдохнул с некоторым облегчением — ему не слишком нравилась роль собачки в собственном исполнении. По крайней мере, прилюдно он такое делать не желал.

Ли увлёк его за собой, и он послушно зашагал следом, пока не оказался в знакомом уже номере.

— Что это вдруг на тебя нашло? — потянув с его плеч пиджак, спросил Ли.

— Ну…

— Ран как предельное ускорение, да? — Короткий смешок вызвал досаду.

— Ран?

— Хоаран. Обычно его называют просто Ран или «хозяин» — проще выговорить, чем это языколомное прозвище. Его имени я не знаю. Никто не знает, наверное. Когда имеешь дело с Раном, начинаешь понимать, что значит подчиняться и просить. И быть наказанным. — Голос дядюшки прозвучал внезапно так томно и мечтательно, что Джин насторожился.

— Тебе понравилось бегать за ним на четвереньках и выполнять приказы?

— Мда, я же сказал, что это не для тебя. Ты в этом ничего не смыслишь пока что. Может быть, позже когда-нибудь…

В этом Джин сильно сомневался. Он оттолкнул Ли и заперся в ванной, чтобы подготовиться. Пока занимался всеми необходимыми мелочами, в мыслях против собственной воли возвращался к Рану — или как его там называли. Огонь, живой огонь. Или предельное ускорение. Всего лишь один шаг — и к нему можно было прикоснуться. То, как он двигался, как смотрел, как говорил…

Джин помотал головой, постаравшись выкинуть рыжего из мыслей, и вернулся в комнату к дяде. Потом он расслабленно лежал на кровати, Ли тщательно массировал ему спину, а он по-прежнему думал об огне. И когда Ли перевернул его, то восхищённо присвистнул, полюбовавшись на эффект от одних этих чёртовых мыслей.

— Ты меня сегодня удивляешь… — пробормотал Ли перед поцелуем.

Джин широко развёл ноги и сердито буркнул:

— Скорее, ну же.

Сегодня Джину хотелось больше огня, а обычные ласки и нежность Ли даже немного раздражали. В общем-то, кончил он только благодаря мыслям о рыжем и воспоминаниям о танце.

На обратном пути Джин старательно вертел головой по сторонам, но рыжего не увидел ни в коридорах, ни в зале, ни у выхода.

 

 

К следующей полуночи Джин уже знал, что Ран не относится к персоналу клуба, а является одним из владельцев. И собственными глазами убедился, что он на сцене появляется лишь раз в неделю. Кроме того, Джин расспросил официантов и выяснил, что клиентов Ран берёт под настроение, а если сказал «нет», то лучше тихо и молча свалить, иначе можно вылететь за дверь клуба навсегда.

Спустя неделю Джин любовался на танец Рана с предельно близкого расстояния, буквально пожирал его глазами. И заступил ему дорогу после танца.

— Привет. — Приветствие беспомощно повисло между ними. Ран спокойно смотрел на него и молчал. — Я…

— Иди домой и не путайся под ногами, — с лёгкой издёвкой в голосе посоветовал Ран. Джин сжал пальцами его запястье, упрятанное в кожаный наруч, и заставил остановиться. Тот холодно изучил чужие пальцы, медленно повёл взглядом вдоль руки и наконец посмотрел Джину в лицо. Посмотрел так, что пальцы Джина расслабились сами по себе и бессильно соскользнули с кожаного чехла. Светло-карие глаза Рана в быстрых вспышках света казались то жёлтыми, то золотистыми, как у тигра. Взор же будто придавливал к полу, расплющивал.

— Ран, — робко позвала его какая-то женщина. Он отвернулся от Джина, подошёл к видной холёной даме и протянул ей руку с изысканным поклоном. Они танцевали под медленную музыку у столика, а Джин стоял возле сцены и наблюдал, сжимая кулаки до боли.

Кажется, эти двое перебрасывались короткими фразами во время танца, и ладонь женщины смело скользила по груди Рана. Тот уверенно держал партнёршу и вёл в танце. Стремительный разворот — и он поддержал даму, откинувшуюся назад, медленно склонился над ней. Она тронула губами его шею, оставив на коже алый след от помады. Потом он отпустил её, она обошла вокруг него, положила ладони ему на плечи, дотянулась губами до подбородка, а затем принялась ласкать губами и языком ухо.

Больше Джин не выдержал: круто развернулся и ушёл из зала.

Ночами он караулил Рана у клуба, но напрасно. Тот появился лишь спустя неделю: подъехал к крыльцу на зелёной «феррари», бросил ключи одному из охранников и исчез за дверью. Охранник отогнал автомобиль Рана на подземную стоянку. Джин заехал следом и припарковался рядом. Большую часть ночи он проторчал в машине, а ближе к утру выбрался из салона и притаился за колонной у лифта. Рисковать в клубе не хотелось, зато здесь вряд ли кто-то помешает побеседовать с Раном на равных.

Ран появился через полчаса. Выглядел он непривычно для Джина: в светлой футболке и простых джинсах. Зато теперь Джин убедился, что тот не старше, чем он сам, да и казался вполне домашним — совсем не так, как в клубе.

Ран выудил из кармана ключ и завозился у дверцы машины. Пора. Джин метнулся к нему и обхватил руками, но внезапно наткнулся на локоть, задохнулся от силы удара и попятился назад. Перед глазами мелькнула толстая подошва ботинка, а потом нахлынула тьма.

 

  

— Крепко приложил…

— Не городи ерунды, слегка дал по башке, сейчас очухается. О, ну что я говорил?

Джин снова моргнул, приоткрыл глаза и дёрнулся, но вскоре убедился, что сидит на стуле, а руки скованы наручниками за спиной.

За массивным столом в стороне от окна обнаружился седовласый мужчина с породистым лицом, а на краю того самого стола — Ран. У двери статуями застыли два охранника.

— Ну что ж… — протянул седой. — У нас есть снимки этого кадра и его дяди. Даже их хватит, чтобы наделать шума в прессе.

— К чему такие сложности? — презрительно фыркнул Ран. — Я могу просто набить ему морду и отпустить, пускай проваливает.

— А если вернётся?

— Снова начищу рыло, — безразлично пожал плечами он и отбросил со лба рыжие волосы.

— А если вернётся не один?

— Будет весело.

— Только сними эти чёртовы наручники, — тихо пробормотал Джин, — и не прячься за охрану… до смерти затрахаю, сволочь.

— Нет, ну ты слышал? — возмутился седой.

Ран вскинул левую руку, заставив напарника умолкнуть, затем оттолкнулся от стола, выпрямился и неторопливо подошёл к Джину, бросил ладони ему на колени и медленно-медленно наклонился вперёд, замер, когда губы оказались на уровне уха Джина. Взгляд Джина устремился в ворот футболки, скользнул по груди, различив светло-коричневый кружок. Горячие ладони даже сквозь ткань брюк обжигали его, в воздухе висел терпкий и одновременно знойный аромат, а лёгкое ровное дыхание щекотало ухо. Этого оказалось довольно, чтобы возбуждение захлестнуло Джина с головой. Удерживать глаза открытыми... Это превратилось в почти невыполнимую задачу.

Ран, не коснувшись его кожи, повернул голову, едва заметно прищурился и прижался к его губам своими. Джин от неожиданности опешил и послушно раскрылся навстречу проворному языку. То, что делал языком Ран… Словно они лежали на диване, обнажённые, и он двигался в теле Джина — почти то же самое.

Джин глухо застонал — не смог сдержаться.

— Похоже, тебе нужно кое-что совершенно иное, а не оттрахать хоть кого-то до смерти, — тихо произнёс Ран и, выпрямившись, шагнул в сторону. Седой выразительно фыркнул, заставив Джина покраснеть. У него, чёрт возьми, стояло. Просто от близости Рана. Стояло, как скала.

— Ну и что? — с глухой яростью бросил он. — Просто сними с меня наручники, и посмотрим, такой ли ты смелый, как кажешься.

— Хочешь подраться? — просиял Ран. — Не вопрос.

Он обошёл Джина и остановился за спиной, внезапно вновь наклонился к уху и отчётливо предупредил:

— Проиграешь — будешь моим рабом, уяснил?

— Надолго? — как можно беспечнее спросил Джин.

— Навсегда.

— А если выиграю?

— Разве победителю можно хоть что-то запретить? — со смешком ответил вопросом на вопрос Ран и расстегнул наручники. От внезапной атаки он ушёл стремительно и изящно. От стула тоже уклонился с коротким смешком. Пропустил над плечом кулак и коротко ударил Джина двумя согнутыми пальцами в грудь, как ястреб клювом. Всего один тычок, а Джину уже пришлось отступить и лихорадочно растереть сведённые болью мышцы. Более того, отступление сыграло Рана на руку. Точнее, на ноги. Ногами он дрался великолепно и явно превосходил Джина в скорости.

Короткие выпуклые мышцы давали Джину преимущество в силе — способность концентрироваться и наносить опасные удары, собирать всю мощь воедино и — пусть на краткий миг — выпускать её полностью. Его противник относился к иному типу. Длинные гибкие мышцы одаривали его пластикой, стремительностью, лёгкостью и выносливостью.

Опыт Джина говорил ему, что необходимо подловить Рана. Одного удара, угодившего в цель, будет достаточно. Наверное. Если же Ран подловить себя не позволит, то выиграет просто потому, что Джин выдохнется гораздо раньше.

Ран тратил куда меньше сил на уклоны и быстрые перемещения, а его удары были стремительными, точными и болезненными. Некоторые из них отбивали чувствительность и лишали Джина возможности использовать то одну руку, то другую. Причём Ран без труда мог врезать и ногой по голове — дотягивался без усилий, а поймать за ногу мерзавца не выходило — больно шустрый.

Джин ушёл в глухую защиту. Выжидал, привыкал к скорости и движениям противника, отдавал ему инициативу. Пока что. И таки подловил на обманном отступлении, впечатав кулак с силой в корпус Рана. Ликование пропало тут же, потому что Джин вспомнил про его проклятую выносливость. Кулак будто в дерево влетел. Ран лишь шагнул назад и сделал медленный выдох, коротко усмехнулся и ответил ногой, заставив Джина отлететь к столу. Предплечья, которыми Джин блокировал удар, онемели. Ноги у него из железа, что ли?

Через пару минут дыхание Джина засбоило, а одежда промокла от пота. Солёная капля попала в глаз, вызвав неприятную резь. Ступни Рана всё так же бодро рассекали воздух — если зазеваться, то можно опять отключиться.

Джин изловчился и поймал Рана за запястье, сам не ожидал, а пока думал, что делать дальше, тот просто шагнул к нему, бросил свободную ладонь на затылок и влажным языком мучительно медленно провёл по щеке. Горячо, сладко, изумительно и… Джин замер, из головы вылетело, как надо правильно дышать. Ран отстранился, плавно повернулся к Джину спиной и от души врезал локтем в солнечное сплетение, заставив согнуться от боли. Тут же навстречу носу прилетел кулак, а после точно и резко ударило у основания черепа.

 

  

Пришёл в себя Джин уже на диване. Охранники испарились, как и седой, а на месте седого, закинув ноги на стол, развалился Ран. Он смотрел в окно на занимавшийся рассвет, держал в руке стакан с молоком и выглядел немного сонным.

— Это было нечестно, — проворчал Джин, усевшись на диване и потрогав нос. Кажется, не сломан.

— Я с детства дрался за деньги в боях без правил, поэтому разговорчики про честно или нет оставь при себе. Ты, знаешь ли, тоже меня предупредить забыл о начале поединка, когда накинулся на стоянке. Кстати… Ты проиграл. Второй раз. На стоянке я сам тебя уложил, без помощи охраны.

Ран всё так же смотрел в окно. Неторопливо поднёс к губам стакан и сделал глоток.

— Ты серьёзно? Ну, про раба? Как ты это вообще представляешь?

— Не про раба. Легко. Я приказываю — ты выполняешь. Чем лучше будешь справляться, тем быстрее получишь то, за что хотел заплатить. Чем хуже будешь справляться… тем чаще будешь наказан.

— С какой ста…

— Заткнись.

— Но…

— Ты знаешь значение слова «подчиняться»? Я приказываю — ты выполняешь. Если нет, заплатишь, но не деньгами. Ты проиграл. Твоё слово хоть чего-нибудь стоит? — Ран повернул голову и смерил Джина оценивающим взглядом. — Или ты ничтожество, которое прячется за внушительным состоянием? Моим ты побудешь неделю ровно. Отсчёт начнётся сегодня в полночь. Через неделю — скатертью дорожка.

Джин стиснул зубы, но промолчал.

— Сейчас ты пойдёшь домой, а к полуночи явишься в клуб. Обращаться ко мне можешь «мастер» или Ран. Услышу «рыжий», шкуру спущу. На входе покажешь это. — Ран бросил ему широкий браслет с замысловатыми узорами. Серебристый, но не из серебра. — Надень и не снимай без моего разрешения.

— Куда надеть?

— А куда наденется?

— На правую или левую?

— Всё равно. — Ран допил молоко, отставил стакан и прикрыл глаза. — Уходи.

Джин растерянно нацепил браслет на правое запястье, поднялся, потоптался на месте, но Ран никак не отреагировал. Может быть, и вовсе уснул. Когда Джин распахнул дверь кабинета, он и ухом не повёл.

 

  

Честно говоря, мысль послать всё к чёрту была, но в клуб он всё-таки пришёл. На входе его встретили и отвели куда-то вниз по узкому коридору, впустили в небольшую комнатку и вручили белый конверт. Оставшись в одиночестве, он конверт распечатал и выудил записку. Твёрдый уверенный почерк, английские слова. Ран велел сесть у стены, сдвинуть заслонку и смотреть — все остальные действия запрещались. Смотреть Джин должен был до тех пор, пока Ран не придёт к нему.

Он послушно опустился на стул, сдвинул заслонку и полюбовался на пустой номер. В похожем он проводил время с дядей. Нынешняя позиция давала Джину прекрасный обзор: видно дверь, барную стойку слева, а широкая кровать почти перед самыми глазами.

После полуночи скрипнула дверь, впустив в номер Рана. За ним шёл ещё один человек. Джин с изумлением узнал в нём Ли.

— Неожиданно, не думал, что ты согласишься после того, как отшил меня недавно, — повесив пиджак у двери, сказал дядя.

Ран прислонился к барной стойке спиной, опёрся локтями и чуть откинулся назад.

— Тебе вредно много думать.

— Почему? — Ли подошёл к нему, положил ладони слева и справа от его локтей и немного наклонился.

— Тебе не идёт, — хмыкнул Ран. — Ты знаешь, чего я хочу сейчас?

— Догадываюсь.

— Тогда выполняй.

Ли припал губами к его шее, осыпал поцелуями. Ран прикрыл глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся. Ли медленно провёл ладонью по широкой груди, оплетённой узкими ремнями, потом провёл и губами, опустился на колени, лизнул кожаные брюки возле молнии раз, другой, осторожно расстегнул массивную пряжку, вновь лизнул чёрную кожу, высвободил пуговицу и справился с молнией. Когда плоть Рана выскользнула из плена тесных брюк, он сильнее откинулся назад и слегка закусил губу.

Ли старательно провёл языком по всей длине, погладил пальцами у основания, затем обхватил губами и мерно задвигал головой. Посасывал, время от времени вновь лизал, запускал за щеку. Остановился он от лёгкого прикосновения к плечу. Ран кивнул в сторону кровати, куда они и перебрались. Ран хотел раздеться, но Ли попросил:

— Можно мне? Пожалуйста?

Ран уронил руки вдоль тела, и Ли шагнул к нему вплотную, отстегнул один из ремней, медленно стянул и разжал пальцы, позволив кожаной полоске упасть на ковёр. Отстегнул ещё один ремень, ещё и ещё, пока все они не перекочевали на пол. Прижался губами к шее Рана, осыпал поцелуями, спустился к груди и обвёл языком светло-коричневый кружок.

Это оказалось последней каплей. Джин смотрел на лицо Рана и мечтал оказаться на месте дяди, чтобы попробовать на вкус эту светлую кожу, чтобы прикоснуться ладонями к твёрдому гибкому телу. Возбуждение болезненно отзывалось покалыванием даже в кончиках пальцев.

Опустившись на колени, Ли медленно потянул вниз кожаные брюки. Одновременно снимал их и тёрся губами о напряжённую плоть, потом толкнул Рана на кровать, забрался сам и сжал коленями узкие бёдра.

Ран вытянул руку в сторону, нащупал что-то и внезапно накинул на шею дяде тонкий шёлковый шарф, затянул петлёй и намотал свободный конец себе на запястье и ладонь.

Ли удовлетворённо вздохнул и медленно опустился на бёдра Рана.

Джин наблюдал, затаив дыхание. Чёрт возьми… Без всего? Вот так вот просто? Должно быть, дяде больно, хотя по нему и не скажешь.

Ли задвигался сначала медленно, но почти сразу здорово нарастил темп, а Ран преспокойно дёрнул за шарф, затянув его на шее партнёра туже. Движения Ли стали резкими и неловкими: он рывком приподнимался и опускался обратно так, словно хотел, чтобы Ран вколотился в него весь, вновь подавался вверх и тут же с силой — вниз. Ран неторопливо намотал шарф на руку ещё, сдавив шею Ли сильнее. У того постепенно лицо наливалось кровью, а движения ускорялись. Всего пара минут — и Ли почти что скакал верхом на Ране, будто мчался на лошади. Из широко раскрытого рта вырывалось сипение, лицо побагровело совсем, а набухшая плоть билась о живот в такт рывкам.

Ран ослабил немного петлю, позволив Ли сделать столь необходимый вдох. И этот вдох не позволил Ли достичь желанного блаженства. Он задвигался медленнее, ленивее. Неровное дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди, мешалось со сдавленными стонами.

И Ран опять затянул шарф на резком выдохе, заставив Ли обезуметь, задёргаться, почти что забиться в конвульсиях. И опять он не позволил дяде кончить, отпустив шарф в самый неподходящий момент.

Джин смотрел на всё это и ёрзал на стуле, сходя с ума одновременно от бешенства и от желания развязки. Он чувствовал себя так, словно не со стороны смотрит, а участвует в этом бессмысленном истязании. Брюки здорово мешали, поэтому он не выдержал, расстегнул их и запустил туда руку. Его ладонь двигалась в том же темпе, что и Ли. Сейчас — неторопливо, потому что Ран позволил дяде дышать, а когда шарф сдавил чужую шею, Джин заработал рукой с удвоенной скоростью. В отличие от Ли, он таки не сдержался и залил пальцы тёплой влагой. Задыхался и смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на продолжавшуюся игру.

Так долго… Джин считал дядю очень хорошим и опытным любовником, но никогда у них это не было настолько долгим.

Ран вновь намотал шарф на руку и сдавил шею Ли, тот задёргался, захрипел, сотрясаясь всем телом, и, наконец, забрызгал живот Рана белыми каплями, а после обессиленно рухнул сверху. Переводил дух он недолго. Вскоре приподнялся и принялся вылизывать светлую кожу, сдвинулся и взял в рот плоть, недавно дарившую ему наслаждение. Через несколько минут кожа Рана была чистой, как после душа, а Ли выглядел довольным и счастливым, как будто побывал в раю.

Джин задумчиво разглядывал Рана и пытался понять, что для него могло быть привлекательным в этом занятии, ведь он сам ничего не получил. Ли вот явно упивался блаженством, ну а Ран…

Чёрт! Джин соскочил со стула и заметался по комнатушке в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, чтобы успеть привести себя в порядок. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что «хозяина» отнюдь не обрадует то, чем он тут занимался, пока подглядывал.

Поздно. Ран зашёл в помещение как раз в тот миг, когда Джин торопливо застёгивал брюки.

— Разве я разрешал тебе прикасаться к себе?

— Н-нет.

— Что бывает с теми, кто не подчиняется приказам? Без моего разрешения — никакой мастурбации.

Джин промолчал. Ран прошёл мимо него, опустился на стул и закинул ногу на ногу. Он молча разглядывал Джина.

— Всего неделя, поэтому слово нам не нужно. Раздевайся.

— Что?

Ран тихо вздохнул, поднялся, перевернул стул спинкой вперёд и уселся на него верхом.

— Раздевайся. Можешь не спешить.

Джин всё так же пялился на него и пытался соображать. Конечно же, он понимал, что тут не богадельня, но вот так вот сразу раздеваться и выставлять себя напоказ…

— Пф… если ты даже не способен гордиться своим телом, то что ты собирался мне предложить неделю назад? — ядовито поддел Ран.

— Я собирался заплатить, предлагать, вроде как, должен был ты, — огрызнулся Джин.

— Ты собирался заплатить, — задумчиво повторил Ран и загнул один палец, затем загнул второй, добавив: — Ты собирался много заплатить. И ты собирался предложить мне себя. Ну и? Тебя и так уже ждёт суровое наказание, а каждая новая ошибка делает его ещё суровее. С полуночи ты весь мой — с одеждой и без. Раздевайся.

— Тогда я бы хотел, чтобы меня раздел ты.

— Какая наглость, надо же. Тебе предстоит это заслужить. Пока ты заслужил лишь наказание, а не поощрение, — насмешливо отметил Ран, сложил руки на спинке стула и опустил подбородок на скрещенные запястья. Джин буквально кожей ощущал его взгляд. Ладно, тут Ран прав: Джин красив и стыдиться ему нечего. Медленно сбросил с плеч пиджак, аккуратно повесил на спинку другого стула, развязал галстук и снял, затем расстегнул манжеты рубашки и взялся за пуговицы. Покосившись на Рана, наткнулся на всё тот же обжигающий взгляд. Пальцы как будто онемели и перестали слушаться. Последние три пуговицы Джин едва одолел, позволил рубашке соскользнуть с плеч, подхватил и отправил на стул. Повозился с брюками, стянул и их, затем носки и, наконец, трусы. Теперь он был полностью обнажён и возбуждён, и одежда больше этого не скрывала. Ну и чёрт с ним. Он постарался расправить плечи и принять наиболее непринуждённую позу, хотя почти каменный стояк здорово этому мешал. Плоть выразительно потемнела от прилившей крови, а возбуждение только нарастало под внимательным взглядом Рана.

— Травмы?

— Что?

— У тебя были какие-нибудь травмы? Последствия остались?

— Не понимаю, какое…

— Мне нужно знать, что с тобой делать можно, а что нельзя. Я не собираюсь тебя калечить. И ещё. Ты можешь задавать вопросы, но не можешь требовать объяснений. Запомни это. Я могу в течение этой недели делать с тобой всё, что захочу, а ты должен подчиняться. Когда и что начнётся, решаю я. Когда закончится, тоже решаю я. Можно тебе кончить или нельзя, тоже решаю я. Ты собирался заплатить за это, напоминаю. Сейчас ты получаешь всё это бесплатно. Мне не хочется заподозрить тебя в умственной отсталости — это будет скучно. А я не люблю, когда мне скучно. Травмы?

— Ничего такого, — буркнул Джин, начиная ясно осознавать, во что он вляпался по самые уши.

Ран посмотрел на браслет на его правой руке, затем на цепочку на шее.

— Сними её.

— Нет. — Это был подарок покойной матери.

Ран лениво поднялся и медленно приблизился, обошёл вокруг, затем неожиданно надавил большим пальцем там, где шея переходит в плечо. Джин стиснул зубы от ослепительной вспышки боли. Неподчинение и боль — простая формула. А потом по шее скользнули горячие пальцы. Джин вздрогнул, словно от удара. Слишком контрастно, потому что теперь пальцы были нежными. Они расстегнули цепочку и уронили её на сложенную на стуле одежду.

— Ты можешь потом надеть её опять, но будешь снимать при каждой нашей встрече, — прозвучал возле уха тихий голос. — Когда мы вдвоём, есть только я — никого больше. Теперь опустись на колени. Медленно.

Этот голос… Когда он звучал именно так: немного хрипло, переменчиво, негромко — Джин готов был сделать всё, что ему скажут. И он медленно опустился на колени.

— Хорошо, и скрести руки за спиной. Это хорошая открытая поза, которая не позволит тебе солгать и покажет тебя таким, какой ты есть.

Ран прошёл мимо к дальней стене комнаты, а Джин послушно скрестил за спиной руки. В такой позе он не мог даже чуточку прикрыть себя и спрятать то, какое впечатление на него производили сама нынешняя ситуация и голос Рана. Ну, не только голос, но и сам Ран.

Тот тем временем выкатил к центру комнаты небольшой стол на колёсиках. Квадратная столешница даже меньше метра и в длину, и в ширину. Разглядывая Джина, Ран постукивал пальцами по столешнице. Опять это чувство, будто не глазами смотрит, а руками трогает.

— Ты понял, зачем я приказал тебе смотреть? — Слабый кивок в сторону смотрового отверстия.

— Чтобы заставить поревновать?

Немного запрокинув голову, Ран тихо засмеялся, хмыкнул и широко улыбнулся.

— А ты слишком много мнишь о себе. Впрочем, ревность — чувство тоже неплохое, с которым интересно иметь дело. Это было опасно?

Джин не сразу понял, к чему относился последний вопрос, но всё же понял правильно.

— Да. Ты мог задушить его.

— Как думаешь, почему он заплатил мне за то, чтобы я подушил его?

— Ему такое нравится? — предположил Джин.

— Считаешь, он любому заплатил бы за подобное?

— Н-нет. Наверное, он знал, что ты сможешь вовремя остановиться и сможешь контролировать процесс.

— И что самое главное?

Теперь Джин не знал, что ответить. Ран шагнул к нему и опустился на корточки. Его лицо оказалось так близко, что можно было любоваться вволю, чем Джин и занялся. Живой огонь на расстоянии в несколько сантиметров.

— Даже элементарных вещей не знаешь. Ну так хоть мозгами бы шевелил, что ли. Ты считаешь, что мне платят так много только за то, чтобы нервы себе пощекотать? Или за то, чтобы я их просто помучил?

— Они… платят за… удовольствие, — ответил Джин, с трудом собрав мысли в кучку. Рядом с Раном думать толком ему не удавалось — мешало возбуждение, из-за которого в голове всё превращалось в кашу.

— Угу. Но получить это удовольствие можно лишь на тонкой грани. Доверие — вот в чём секрет. Они мне доверяют. Как думаешь, ты на это способен?

Джин хотел этого рыжего придурка. Просто хотел. Ни о чём другом он не думал и точно не рассчитывал на подобные игры. То есть, он понял, что всё не так легко, когда Ли предупредил его в ту ночь, но, чёрт возьми, откуда ему было знать, что Ран повёрнут на цепях, ошейниках и прочей мути?

— Будет больно? — это единственное, что он смог спросить.

— Не только, — развеселился Ран. — Будет так больно, что тебе захочется ещё. Ты будешь кричать, плакать и умолять меня не останавливаться. Просто имей в виду, что я не собираюсь тебя убивать или калечить. И всё, что я с тобой сделаю, не повлечёт за собой никаких неприятных последствий. Понял?

Джин кивнул и покосился на него, отметил тень задумчивости на жёстком лице и вздрогнул, когда услышал немного рассеянные слова:

— Так выходит, что я всегда подавляю чужую волю. Это и должно быть так, но слишком уж быстро все сдаются. Запомни: подчиняться и сдаваться — это не одно и то же. Готов?

— К чему?

— К наказанию. У нас всего семь дней, а обучать тебя я не нанимался. Ты просто получишь то, чего сам хотел. — Ран бросил ладонь ему на затылок, медленно провёл, перебирая пальцами тёмные волосы. Джин прикрыл немного глаза и ощутил, как болезненно заныло в паху от этого вполне невинного прикосновения. — Ложись на стол.

— Как?

— На спину.

Джин поднялся с колен, озадаченно осмотрел стол, неловко присел на край и медленно лёг на спину. Голова и ноги не поместились и теперь свешивались вниз.

Ран чёрной шёлковой лентой умело связал руки. Ничего не давило, но высвободиться Джин не мог.

— Подними ноги.

Джин слабо понимал, для чего это нужно, но приказ выполнил. И Ран связал лентой лодыжки, заодно скрепив их со связанными запястьями. Должно быть, Джин сейчас представлял собой эдакий тюк с собранными вместе конечностями: лежал на спине, руки связаны и вытянуты вверх, ноги немного согнуты в коленях, задраны и привязаны к рукам, напряжённая плоть прижата к животу, и только голова свешивалась вниз.

Ран довольно осмотрел его и прикоснулся к голове ладонями, словно погладил. Ещё и подмигнул, после чего шагнул в сторону.

Джин мысленно обругал себя последними словами. Где были его мозги, когда он полез на этот чёртов стол и позволил связать себя, как барана? Кто знает, что этот псих и извращенец сейчас с ним делать будет? С задранными ногами он чувствовал себя совершенно открытым и беззащитным. Наверное, вид на задницу просто превосходный…

Представив, что Ран сейчас именно на задницу и смотрит, Джин испытал новый прилив возбуждения. Кстати, с момента прихода Рана возбуждение ни на миг не оставляло Джина. Раньше с ним такого не приключалось.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда впадинку между ягодиц легонько пощекотало что-то пушистое и лёгкое. Щекотка была почти невесомой, но настойчивой, заставляла извиваться. Он кусал губы и терпел, но всё-таки не выдержал и тихо застонал. Приятная пытка продолжалась недолго, а когда прикосновения прекратились, Джин невольно расслабился. И тут же в него втолкнули что-то холодное, заставив вновь напрячь мышцы. Щекотка опять возобновилась, вслед за ней пришли расслабленность и холод. Джин потерялся в этой смене ощущений и перестал контролировать собственное тело. И Ран спокойно запихнул в него всё, что намеревался запихнуть. Джин так и не понял, что это было, а через миг различил перед глазами лицо с резкими чертами и насмешливыми светло-карими глазами.

— И это… всё наказание? — задыхаясь, уточнил он.

— Не обольщайся, — хмыкнул Ран и продемонстрировал ему плеть, пропустив меж пальцами хвосты.

— Будешь пороть? — Джин испытал облегчение. Всего-то. Порка — это ничего, он с Ли пару раз экспериментировал. Правда, они обходились без плети — ладонями. Задница потом горела и пылала, зато становилась чрезвычайно чувствительной к прикосновениям.

— Если ты дашь мне повод, — выпрямившись, отозвался Ран и носком сапога ударил по опоре стола. Поверхность под Джином дрогнула, его тело покачнулось, и он замер, ошеломлённый результатом. Внутри него будто бы с лёгким звоном что-то столкнулось и породило слабую, но вполне ощутимую вибрацию. Эта вибрация волнами пронизала его бёдра и разбежалась по всем мышцам. Низ живота запульсировал, налившись тяжестью. И Джин ощутил на коже тепло собственной смазки. Ему лишь чуточку не хватило, чтобы испытать второй оргазм за сегодня.

Рукоять плети легонько ударила по подбородку.

— Тебе нельзя кончить без моего разрешения.

Джин недовольно мотнул головой. Это он зря. Даже столь слабое движение потревожило те странные штуки, что Ран запихнул в него. Они вновь породили вибрацию, заставив всё тело задрожать от наслаждения и пожелать большего. Джин застонал сквозь зубы и непроизвольно дёрнулся. Ныло вообще всё: и набухшая плоть, и яички, и мышцы на внутренней стороне бёдер. Ещё немного — и он просто взорвался бы.

Ягодицы обожгло резкой болью. Это было настолько неожиданным, что Джин задохнулся, подавившись вскриком. Зато напряжение немного спало, когда он отвлёкся на боль. Хвосты плётки вновь рассекли воздух и оставили на коже пылающие отметины. Джин зажмурился и дёрнулся, немедленно внутри у него звякнуло вполне отчётливо, и по всему телу пробежалась волна сильной вибрации, превратившая боль в ослепительное удовольствие. Плеть рассекла воздух опять, и удовольствие стало острой болью. Ещё пара ударов — и Джин уже не знал, где кончается боль и начинается восторг. И всё внезапно прекратилось, когда Ран горячей ладонью прижал его плоть к его же животу — сильно и уверенно. Вибрация пропала, а от ладони по мышцам медленно расползалось уютное тепло. Задница горела, как в огне, но теперь это был лишь обычный жар, который можно вытерпеть.

Плеть хлестнула по пылающим ягодицам, Джин предсказуемо содрогнулся и застонал в голос от мощной вибрации. Боль и удовольствие смешались воедино. Он зажмурился и закусил губу, постаравшись изо всех сил сдержаться и не испачкать собственный живот. Лучше бы Ран просто затрахал его до потери сознания, а не занимался своими извращениями. Как это вообще вынести можно?

Оказалось, это ещё цветочки. Стало намного хуже, когда Ран нанёс несколько ударов по одному и тому же месту. Теперь преобладала боль, и Джин решил, что Ран располосовал ему задницу до крови, потому что даже дуновение ветерка превратилось в пытку, словно все нервы на заднице оголились. С другой стороны, возбуждение немного схлынуло, позволив испытать слабое облегчение.

Это прозвучало бы, наверное, глупо, но сейчас Джин боялся кончить. Его просто наказывали, а если бы он не сдержался… Ран сказал, будет хуже тогда. И Джин не осмеливался даже представить, насколько именно будет хуже.

Хвосты плети стегнули по заднице с другой стороны, и он опять оказался не готов. Боль и вибрация пронизывали друг друга. Джин извивался всем телом, как мог, но лишь усиливал внутреннюю дрожь, порождённую серебристым звоном, и приближался к оргазму. Он мысленно умолял Рана вновь пустить в ход плеть, но тот словно ждал чего-то.

С трудом Джин простонал:

— Пожа… луйста…

— Ты что-то сказал? — Голос Рана сочился ядом.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло повторил Джин.

— Если ты покричишь для меня, — почти у самого уха прошептал Ран, задев его скулу рыжими волосами. И Джин судорожно кивнул. Покричать — такая малость…

Задницу опалило болью, и он послушно заорал, дёрнулся, и крик перешёл в громкий стон. Ещё удар, ещё и ещё. И он снова хрипло орал и стонал, путаясь в ощущениях. Ещё два удара, которые, наконец, принесли капельку покоя. То есть, почти нестерпимую боль, на время отогнавшую возбуждение. Джин старался выровнять дыхание, всхлипывал и часто моргал, чтобы прогнать влагу из глаз. Новый удар заставил-таки захлебнуться вдохом. Хлынули слёзы, потому что больно было адски. Но ещё хуже становилось, когда внутри зарождалась вибрация. И совсем плохо, потому что Джин уже не хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Он разрывался между остротой ощущений и удовольствием, а возбуждение, которое всё никак не находило выхода, воспринималось как нечто чертовски приятное и неприятное одновременно. Точнее, ожидание разрешения от Рана стало мучительным и сладким. По крайней мере, Джин надеялся, что рано или поздно Ран разрешит ему кончить, иначе какой в этом смысл?

Последний удар он выдержал тоже, утонув в блаженстве и не заметив, что это — последний. Не замечал ни слёз, ни тихих стонов, ни неровного дыхания, просто лежал и купался в смеси боли и наслаждения. И немедленно поплатился за беспечность, когда Ран потянул из него те штуки, что прежде порождали вибрацию. Он едва не сорвался пять чёртовых раз — ровно столько, сколько штук выскользнуло из него. Вскинув голову, различил пять круглых шариков на тонкой цепочке в руке Рана. Видел однажды такую игрушку в магазинчике, куда ходил вместе с Ли. Серебряные шарики, а внутри каждого — множество мелких, но тяжёлых бусин. Когда такие шарики внутри тела сталкивались, то именно взбаламученные столкновением бусины начинали вибрировать.

Ран тем временем взял какую-то баночку, и спустя миг ягодиц Джина коснулась блаженная прохлада. Запахло мятой. Сильные пальцы уверенно распределяли мазь по коже, принося желанное облегчение.

— Урок пошёл тебе на пользу? — негромко поинтересовался Ран.

— Да, я понял, что дрочить без разрешения не стоит… — Джин зашипел, когда палец с нажимом прошёлся по следу от плети.

— Правильно, но всё же выбирай выражения.

— Как если бы я говорил с принцем? — сердито уточнил он.

— Если тебе так удобнее… Я не для того выбирался со дна, чтобы слушать здесь те же самые слова. Проще говоря, это меня не заводит.

— Я уже понял, что тебе больше по душе вопли.

— Не всякие. Но твои — по душе. — Ран невозмутимо развязал шёлковые ленты, освободив ноги и руки Джина. — На колени.

Он помедлил, но напрасно. Согнутый палец больно ткнулся в спину, рядом с позвоночником, и ноги сами по себе подкосились. Джин неизящно хлопнулся на колени.

— Руки скрести за спиной.

Дважды повторять Рану не пришлось, как и вновь тыкать куда-нибудь пальцем. Джин торопливо скрестил за спиной руки и покосился вниз, чтобы убедиться в непреходящем стояке. Пятки упирались в ноющие от боли ягодицы. Счастья это не приносило, но и не могло погасить возбуждение.

Ран наклонился к нему, поймал за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. Большим пальцем медленно стёр влажную дорожку, оставшуюся от слёз. Его спокойное лицо рядом, желанная нежность прикосновения и лёгкая задумчивость в светло-карих глазах… Джин невольно подался к нему, но Ран резко выпрямился.

— Ты не должен прикасаться к себе. Если ослушаешься, я об этом узнаю. Одевайся и иди домой. Придёшь снова в шесть вечера. И да, ничего не ешь в течение дня. Можно только пить. Кстати, спать лучше на смоченном в холодной воде полотенце. И не вздумай тереть задницу ладонями или чесать.

Ран развернулся и направился к двери.

— И всё? — возмущённо окликнул его Джин, оставшийся совершенно неудовлетворённым.

— А ты хочешь ещё? — весело хмыкнул он, оглянувшись, и небрежно смахнул со лба яркие волосы.

— Тебе-то что с этого было?

— Мне? Не волнуйся, у меня стояло от твоих воплей.

Джин растерянно уставился на закрывшуюся дверь и попытался уложить в голове всё сказанное. Выходит, в него тут запихнули какую-то гадость и выпороли, из-за чего он совершенно неприлично тащился, а Ран тащился от того, что тащился он? И оба не кончили, так? Джин понял, что совершенно ничего не понял. Где логика?

Пока одевался и шипел от боли в растревоженной трусами и брюками заднице, думал, что делать дальше. Мысль послать Рана куда подальше казалась самой здравой, но тут он увидел перо. Чёрно-белое перо то ли глухаря, то ли тетерева, вделанное в золотую рукоять. Наверное, именно им Ран щекотал его. Почему-то сразу вспомнился дядюшка, которого Джин непременно решил найти и допросить. Вытрясти из него всё, что тот знал о Ране.

 

  

Дядя долго упирался, но всё-таки раскололся. Обстановка располагала: не каждую ночь в дом вламывается племянник, трясёт сонную тушку родственника и задаёт странные вопросы.

В итоге они устроились в гостиной, прихватив бутылку бренди и пару стаканов. Дядя плеснул себе золотистой жидкости, сделал небольшой глоток и чуть поморщился от крепости напитка.

— Чего ты так к Рану привязался? Я ведь сказал уже, это не про тебя.

Джин помолчал, смерил бутылку оценивающим взглядом, налил полный стакан и осушил в один глоток. Дядя одобрительно продемонстрировал ему оттопыренный большой палец.

— Просто расскажи всё, что знаешь. В деталях.

— Задачка… Про Рана вообще никто толком ничего не знает. Вроде как он кореец, мальчишка с улицы, так что кто его теперь разберёт — кореец или нет. Работал в «Восточном Дворце» в Сеуле, с год назад перебрался в Токио — у него тут дела. Вообще он антиквар…

Джин поперхнулся новой порцией бренди.

— Кто-кто?

— Антиквар. Оружейник и кузнец. Коллекционирует, продаёт и покупает старинное оружие. И реставрирует при надобности.

— А в клубе он просто весело проводит время?

— Это… Он ученик одного мастера. Лучший. До того, как открыл своё дело и твёрдо встал на ноги, занимался этим. Теперь он редко бывает в клубе. Просто на таких, как он, всегда большой спрос. Особенно учитывая его репутацию и надёжность.

— И что он делает с клиентами?

— Исполняет их мечты, — пожал плечами Ли. — Специфические.

Это уж точно. Джину сидеть было неудобно — задница болела, как сволочь, а в паху до сих пор ощущалась ноющая тяжесть. Мокрое полотенце не помешало бы… в самом деле.

— А что он сам с этого имеет? Помимо бешеных денег.

— Ему это нравится.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Его возбуждает покорность клиентов, то, как они выполняют приказы, доверяют ему… В общем, когда ты отдаёшь себя в его руки, он ловит кайф — любит держать всё под контролем. Эстет чёртов, любуется, когда стоишь на коленях перед ним и признаёшь его силу. Он всем хорош, одно только плохо — его трудно заинтересовать. Если начнёт скучать — всё пропало.

— Так трудно удержать интерес? — не поверил Джин.

— Ещё бы. Ты ведь должен подчиняться, выполнять безропотно приказы. В таких условиях сложновато удивлять, знаешь ли. Обычно у него за неделю интерес пропадает, и он начинает скучать. А ещё жутко трудно его не разочаровать. Ты же сам видел, какой он. Чертовски сложно сдержаться и не кончить раньше времени. У него же — запасы терпения, как у крокодила. Редко кто может похвастать такой выдержкой.

— И что он с клиентами делает? Ну, например?

— Что угодно. Зависит от того, чего хочет клиент. Обычно у всех есть свои предпочтения. Иногда можно попросить сюрприз и предоставить выбор ему. У него отличное воображение… — мечтательно протянул Ли.

Тут Джин не мог с ним поспорить.

 

  

Джин подъехал к клубу одновременно с Раном. Сегодня тот был на байке, но без шлема, только очки защищали глаза от ветра. Он перекинул длинную ногу через мотоцикл, ступил на асфальт, повесил очки на руль и оглядел Джина с головы до ног и обратно. Наверное, оценивал вид в джинсах и рубашке. Сам он, как всегда, щеголял в коже. Небрежно расстегнул куртку, под которой ничего не оказалось — только узкие ремни. Растрёпанные ветром яркие волосы свешивались на глаза. Одна из прядей пересекала тёмную бровь. Джин уставился на неё, сравнил оттенки и их контрастность и осознал, что опять возбуждён. Ему хотелось подойти к Рану и тронуть эту прядь губами, прижать к брови и губами же повторить тёмный рисунок. Вообще хотелось заполучить Рана в свои руки, сжать в объятиях этот живой огонь, впустить в себя и сгореть, чтоб ничего не осталось от них обоих.

Ран молча прошёл мимо. Охрана расступилась перед ним и вновь сдвинулась перед носом Джина. Пришлось показать браслет и догонять рыжего гада. Тот поднялся сразу на верхний этаж и зашёл в уже знакомый кабинет, где они не так давно подрались.

Ран уселся в стороне от окна, знакомо закинул ноги на стол и опять оглядел Джина с головы до ног, а вот обратно — гораздо медленнее, словно раздевал в мыслях.

Кто бы сомневался…

— Раздевайся.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — сердито бросил Джин и взялся за пуговицы рубашки. Пальцы знакомо онемели, когда до финала осталось три костяных кругляша. Низ живота налился тяжестью ещё сильнее — можно подумать, до этого мало было. Джин не смотрел на Рана, но всё равно продолжал чувствовать его взгляд. И именно из-за этого проклятого взгляда возбуждался всё больше.

Когда полностью разделся, опустился на колени сам, не дожидаясь приказа, скрестил руки за спиной и предстал перед Раном во всей красе. Сегодня хотя бы получилось проще и немного легче. Но Джин по-прежнему чувствовал себя идиотом: голый, на коленях, с отменным стояком — и перед почти незнакомым человеком.

— Ближе, — велел Ран, слегка прикрыв глаза. Теперь Джин не мог разобрать, доволен он или нет, заинтересован или скучает.

Поднялся, подошёл к столу.

Ран небрежно повёл рукой, указав на пол у стула. Джин опустился на колени, приняв всё ту же позу. Взгляд мимо воли остановился на узких бёдрах, обтянутых чёрной кожей брюк. Мысли Джина сейчас были весьма далеки от благочестивости — он пытался воскресить в памяти Рана обнажённым, но получалось плохо. Всё-таки он видел того лишь раз без одежды, в компании дяди. Достаточно отчётливо, но не настолько, чтобы изучить в деталях.

— Сними.

Джин озадаченно уставился на ботинок перед носом, сообразил, расшнуровал и стянул со ступни тяжёлую обувку, потом снял и второй, помедлив, избавился и от носков, затем вскинул голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Рана. Тот с равнодушным видом развернул к нему круглые часы.

— У тебя десять минут и твоё воображение. И мои ступни в твоём распоряжении на эти десять минут. Если мне будет скучно, я тебя накажу. Если мне будет интересно, получишь приятный сюрприз. Время пошло.

Джин моргнул, перевёл взгляд на ступни Рана. Светлая кожа, мелкие шрамы, твёрдые выступающие косточки, длинные пальцы с прочными ногтями. И что с ними делать? Массаж? Это банально, и Рану точно будет скучно. Может, помыть ему ноги? Только нет воды, да и ноги чистые…

Джин рассеянно протянул руку и прикоснулся к пятке — она удобно легла в ладонь. Горячая, чуть шершавая, жёсткая. Джин чуть не застонал, когда это прикосновение жаром отдалось в теле. Только тогда дошло — он прикасался к Рану, ему разрешили. А ведь он этого безумно хотел. Ему дозволили прикасаться лишь к ступням, но это уже что-то.

От пятки он медленно повёл рукой по подошве, добрался до пальцев и тронул ноготь. Слегка поглаживал и просто смотрел, а потом наклонился и лизнул. Кожа была солоноватая на вкус, гладкая и приятно горячая. Он уже увереннее втянул большой палец в рот, обвёл языком, пососал, переключился на соседний, согрел его во рту, захватил ещё сразу два и ощупал кончиком языка. Когда пальцы у него во рту слегка дрогнули, он прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как запульсировала его плоть, томящаяся в ожидании уже два дня.

Второй день из семи, а он до сих пор только мечтал об этом рыжем огне. И даже подрочить нельзя. С-с-сволочь…

Видимо, исключительно из чувства праведного возмущения Джин сжал пальцы Рана зубами. Не сильно, но вполне ощутимо. По крайней мере, когда выпустил их изо рта, разглядел на коже бледные следы. Ран тихо фыркнул. Джин насупился и не стал поднимать голову, чтобы поглядеть на мерзавца, а переключился на другую ступню. Кончиком языка приласкал пятку, выступающую сбоку косточку, даже поцеловал. Захватив губами большой палец, остальные слегка помассировал в ладони и провёл ногтями по подошве. Не удержался и тоже слегка покусал большой палец. Подумал, что, может быть, стоило бы цапнуть и посерьёзнее, но вовремя одумался: воскресил в памяти прошлую ночь и решил не искушать судьбу — просто немного покусал палец, облизал и выпустил изо рта целым и невредимым, хоть и в отметинах. Взялся за остальные пальцы — их тоже покусал, слегка сжимая зубами.

Джин замер с пальцами во рту, когда на его голову опустилась ладонь Рана.

— Не так плохо. Хотя я надеюсь, что в следующий раз ты будешь изобретательнее.

Джин осторожно выпустил пальцы, сглотнул и посмотрел на Рана. Тот успел немного наклониться вперёд, и сейчас в его глазах отражались огни вечернего города, что мигали в окне за спиной Джина. Может быть, из-за этого — или чего-то другого — глаза Рана стали внезапно гораздо темнее, чем обычно.

— Это значит, что ты доволен? — Джина хватило только на то, чтобы задать вопрос шёпотом.

Ран выпрямился, выдвинул один из ящиков стола, достал что-то оттуда и поднялся. Подчинившись небрежному жесту, Джин последовал за ним. Он остановился у дивана, поймал Джина за запястье и ловко на диван свалил. Горячая ладонь легла на внутреннюю поверхность бедра и властно надавила, заставив широко развести ноги, согнув их в коленях. Живот обожгла собственная слегка пульсирующая плоть, потемневшая от прилившей крови. На ней блестела капелька выступившей смазки.

Ран растянул в руках тонкий белый шнурок и нарочито медленно охватил петлёй у основания члена, чуть затянул и тронул пальцами мошонку, обернул шнурком вокруг, затем белые витки легли на ствол в странной последовательности. Точнее, Джину, наблюдавшему с раскрытым ртом за этими манипуляциями, казалось, что последовательность произвольная, но его чувства возражали, считая, что Ран делает всё наилучшим образом. Тем не менее, Рану удалось обмотать плоть Джина так, что один конец шнурка свободно свисал сверху, а второй остался лежать внизу, в паховой складке.

Ран медленно склонился над Джином, поставил колено на диван. Его лицо было так близко, что Джин начал мечтать о вкусе его губ, но мечты остались мечтами. Пришлось довольствоваться тёплым дыханием на собственных губах. Хотя почему?.. Джин подался навстречу Рану, однако в грудь немедленно жёстко толкнула твёрдая ладонь, заставив вновь упасть на диван.

— Довольствуйся тем, что я желаю тебе дать. Не больше.

И Ран потянул немного за кончики шнурка. Вся конструкция тут же пришла в движение, но не одновременно, а последовательно. Джин едва не взвыл, ощутив концентрированное возбуждение, мгновенно накрывшее его с головой. Будто сквозь ватную пелену пробился в уши голос Рана:

— Ты ведь помнишь, что не можешь кончить без моего разрешения?

Джин судорожно кивнул, куда больше переживая за целостность своего «сокровища», в которое шнурок больно впился. И он не смог остаться спокойным, когда Ран тронул свободный белый кончик. Внимательный взгляд сверху вниз, тихий вопрос:

— Ты доверяешь мне?

Джин кивнул опять и постарался сделать нормальный вдох. Вроде бы получилось.

Ран медленно склонился над ним, как в самом начале. Его дыхание вновь заиграло на губах Джина, усилив возбуждение. Шнурок впился в плоть сильнее и сдавил её у основания, но теперь уже по вине Джина.

Ран просто смотрел на него, дышал глубоко и размеренно, потом прикоснулся к коже между разведённых ног, повторил кончиком пальца белый узор от основания до капельки смазки, затем обратно, повёл вниз, в ложбинку между ягодиц, потёр нежную кожу у входа, царапнул ногтем, заставив Джина вздрогнуть и сомкнуть веки.

— Смотри на меня, — тут же последовал жёсткий приказ. Джин с трудом распахнул глаза и постарался сфокусироваться на лице Рана. Это было проще, чем он думал. Живой огонь… Так близко, такой необъяснимо красивый и одновременно пугающе яростный. Уставившись на Рана, Джин сам по себе расслабился так, что палец с лёгкостью проскользнул в него.

— Вот теперь я доволен, — тихо проговорил Ран тем самым чуть хриплым чарующим голосом, что сводил Джина с ума.

— Ты… ты предпочитаешь женщин или мужчин? — с трудом спросил Джин, постаравшись отвлечься от того, что палец внутри него размеренно поглаживает стенки и едва заметно пробирается глубже.

— Не вижу разницы. Все удовольствия мира одинаково доступны и тем, и другим. И все они одинаково сильно хотят, чтобы им дарили блаженство. Меня интересуют только те, кто желает стоять передо мной на коленях и доверяет мне. Всегда и во всём. Какого они пола — дело десятое.

И Ран без предупреждения добавил второй палец, сорвав с губ Джина едва различимый стон. Податься бёдрами навстречу пальцам было естественным, но опрометчивым. Опутанная шнурком плоть потемнела ещё сильнее и ещё отчётливее заныла. Джин сделал судорожный вдох и постарался посчитать хотя бы до пяти, чтобы не нарушить приказ.

Ран отстранился и пальцем левой руки надавил на точку в промежности. Короткий всплеск боли заставил позабыть о возбуждении. Ненадолго и совсем чуть-чуть, потому что пальцы Рана двигались внутри, умело массировали, заставляя Джина дышать всё чаще, непроизвольно вздрагивать и ёрзать на диване. И шнурок неумолимо врезался всё сильнее и сильнее, стягивал, обострял все чувства и делал боль всё невыносимее. Знакомо защипало глаза, а после по щеке пролегла влажная дорожка.

— Боль — это наслаждение, а наслаждение — это боль. Просто придай ей форму, любую, какая тебе больше нравится. И просто люби её. Она сделает за тебя всё сама. — Голос Рана звучал как будто из иной вселенной, но Джин отчаянно цеплялся за него. Больно, было очень больно. И он не понимал, почему возбуждение остаётся, почему растёт одновременно с болью, почему он всё никак не взорвётся и не освободится.

И он даже не заметил, как пальцы выскользнули из него, как Ран расстегнул брюки... Ощутил только, как твёрдое и горячее потёрлось о кожу между раздвинутых ягодиц, уверенно толкнулось в открытый вход и медленно заполнило его, заставив мышцы внутри затрепетать в попытках обхватить плотнее.

Ран сжал его бёдра ладонями и плавно качнулся вперёд. Он двигался без спешки, зато точно. Джин вздрагивал, тихо стонал, кусал губы, пытался ухватиться пальцами за пушистую обивку и уже хотел, чтобы всё закончилось, потому что резкая боль от шнурка и удовольствие, затопившее тело, сравнялись и достигли предельной отметки. Невыносимо. Ещё капля — и это убьёт его, наверняка убьёт. Или шнурок вопьётся в плоть до крови. Или просто оскопит его.

Резкие теперь толчки вынуждали Джина зажмуриваться, позабыв о бегущих из глаз солёных каплях. Он задыхался уже по-настоящему, почти ослеп от бешено пляшущих перед глазами пятен, рывками подавался навстречу Рану, восторженно и судорожно выдыхал, окунувшись вновь в сплошной восторг и — сразу же — упав в пропасть боли. Одна непреходящая — желанная и ненавистная одновременно — мука.

— Ты можешь… кричать, — хрипло напомнил Ран.

Сначала это были глухие вскрики, сопровождавшие каждое движение, а потом — имя, то есть, прозвище, которое Джин в самом деле прокричал. Или громко простонал? Он не знал, потому что Ран в один миг просто сдёрнул с него проклятый шнурок и шепнул: "Можно!", и Джина тут же накрыло волной чистого незамутнённого блаженства. Никогда прежде он не испытывал настолько сильного оргазма, сметавшего всё, абсолютно всё. Он бился под Раном, задыхался, почти что выл от восторга, давился рыданиями и всхлипами, и смехом. Потом затих, уткнувшись лицом в широкую грудь, обвитую тонкими ремнями. Запах грубой кожи мешался со знойным запахом пота. И Ран был таким горячим, что нестерпимо хотелось обнять его крепче и так вот уснуть, только руки не слушались, а чуть позже Ран отстранился. Яркие волосы завесили половину лица, придав ему мальчишеский вид.

Джин не выдержал, рванулся к нему и прижался к его губам жадным поцелуем. Пожалуй, это было единственным, чего Джину не хватало. Не хватало настолько, что он забыл обо всём, чему его учили.

Ран с силой оттолкнул его, прижал к дивану и безжалостно вдавил палец под грудь. От острой боли Джин зажмурился и прокусил себе до крови губу.

Ран застегнул брюки и бросил Джину упаковку салфеток.

— Не разочаровывай меня. Я дам тебе ровно столько, сколько пожелаю дать. Не больше и не меньше.

Он поднялся с дивана, обулся, надел поверх ремней футболку, отошёл к окну и устремил взгляд в темноту с россыпью фонарей и неоновых вывесок.

— Придёшь к полуночи, дорогу ты знаешь.

Ран круто развернулся, прихватил куртку и покинул кабинет, оставив Джина одного.

 

  

Джин растерянно приводил себя в порядок и размышлял над странностями.

Ран ни разу никого не поцеловал на глазах у Джина. Пока что он вообще разрешил лишь к ступням прикоснуться. Ли он позволял себя целовать, но не в губы. Та женщина тогда — она тоже целовала его, но опять же — не в губы.

Хотя… только раз это было — в этом самом кабинете. Джин сидел со скованными руками и обещал затрахать Рана до смерти. Только в тот раз Ран его поцеловал… поимел языком — это больше похоже на правду.

Он раздражённо оделся, застегнул на шее цепочку и спустился на стоянку, куда отогнали его машину. Начал выезжать, но увидел знакомый байк. Помедлил минуту и сдал назад, решив подождать и выяснить сразу всё: например, что даст всего одна неделя, достаточно ли будет этого, как можно изменить срок, почему... Вопросов накопилось намного больше, чем Джин смог бы вспомнить прямо сейчас.

Долго ждать не пришлось — всего пару минут.

Джин выскочил из машины и перехватил Рана у байка.

— Послушай…

— Я велел тебе идти домой, — бросил на ходу тот, перекинул ногу через сиденье и надел очки.

— Это важно. — Джин остановился прямо перед мотоциклом. — Я хотел...

Ран пожал плечами, завёл байк и погрел двигатель. Джин не сдвинулся с места — он собирался, чёрт возьми, разобраться со всем и прямо сейчас. Ран преспокойно сделал полуоборот на переднем колесе и умчался к выезду. Чертыхаясь на ходу, Джин запрыгнул в салон, захлопнул дверцу и рванул следом. Опустил стекло на выезде, свернул налево и догнал проклятого психа.

— Тормози, осёл!

Ран даже ухом не повёл и проскочил перекрёсток на последней секунде, Джин погнал напрямик, зажмурившись. Пронесло, кажется. Вновь поравнялся с байком и рыкнул в сторону:

— Стой!

Ран ограничился коротким выразительным словом. Предположительно корейским и непечатным. И тут же свернул к мосту. Джин пролетел мимо, с руганью притормозил, сдал назад и тоже вырулил на мост. Догнал он Рана только после выезда с моста — через несколько кварталов.

— Стой, придурок! Просто поговори со мной, осёл упёртый!

Он не понял, как так получилось. То ли камень угодил под колёса, то ли неровность на дороге… Неважно, потому что машину чуть качнуло вправо. Ну и, может быть, Ран так до конца и не привык к левостороннему движению. Детали уже не играли роли, потому что борт задел заднее колесо байка. Мотоцикл развернуло и вынесло на встречную полосу — под грузовик. Что было дальше, Джин не увидел. Он и не мог ничего рассмотреть, да и глаза ещё закрыл, врубившись в бочку с водой, стоявшую на центральной разметке.

Прижав ладонь к разбитому лбу, он вывалился из машины, упал, тут же поднялся и посмотрел назад. Грузовик впилился в высокий серый бордюр, ограждавший тротуар. Чуть ближе у тротуара валялся на боку поцарапанный байк. Рана видно не было.

— Ран!

Джин, прихрамывая, подбежал к бордюру и заозирался, потом только углядел испачканную красным руку, ухватившуюся за серый выступ, после чего показался и сам Ран. Пол-лица в крови, шея — тоже, на левом плече от куртки остались ошмётки. И он смотрел на Джина посветлевшими от бешенства глазами.

— Ран...

Он перемахнул через бордюр и направился прямиком к Джину. В голове отчаянно крутилось что-то вроде «с таким видом только убивать и идут». Машинально Джин отставил назад правую ногу и сжал кулаки. Наверное, Ран будет тысячу раз прав, если захочет открутить ему голову, но перед этим всё-таки хотелось бы с ним немного поговорить.

Поговорить не вышло. Джин и рта раскрыть не успел, как на него налетел чёрно-красный смерч с длинными ногами и слишком быстрыми кулаками. Из-за града ударов пришлось уйти в глухую защиту. И всё же, нет, Ран не пребывал в бешенстве — это называлось иначе. Холодная ярость.

Джин изловчился и впечатал кулак в челюсть Рана, но тот словно не заметил, коротко мотнул головой и больно влепил пяткой в плечо. Джин откатился назад, смягчив последствия мощного удара, поднялся и торопливо прикрыл голову от ноги, летевшей сверху вниз. Да, Джин уже знал, что Ран умеет драться, но, проклятие, не слишком ли хорошо он дрался для антиквара и владельца ночного клуба?

Короткий удар в корпус справа, пяткой сверху по плечу — и Джин трепетно обнял асфальт. Перевёл дух и быстренько откатился подальше, начал подниматься, пригнулся сразу же и с силой выбросил вперёд кулак, заставив Рана отпрянуть. Через миг они стояли лицом к лицу и выжидали. Джин настороженно следил за Раном, а тот легко переступал с ноги на ногу, будто танцевал под музыку, что звучала внутри него. Вроде бы, у него ударная нога — правая. Джин сдвинулся, выставив вперёд левое плечо. Ошибся, чёрт! Ран одинаково хорошо пользовался обеими ногами. Он просто взвился в прыжке и ударил сразу обеими, почти одновременно. Если сначала Джин успел отшатнуться, то потом получил от души и отлетел к бордюру, приложившись о него спиной. Хорошо так приложился — из него даже вскрик боли выбило. После он медленно сполз по серой стенке на асфальт и помотал головой, отогнав подступившую тьму, осмотрелся, но Рана не увидел, лишь в стороне зарычал движок байка, а потом звук отдалился.

 

  

О стеклянный край чистой пепельницы ударились металлические ножницы. На прозрачную поверхность капнуло алым. Сверху спланировала короткая белая нитка, кончиком угодила в алое и покраснела.

— Клеем лучше замазать, — предложил худощавый высокий человек с седыми волосами, собранными в хвост на затылке. Говорил он по-корейски.

— Хоть цементом, — безразлично пожал плечами Ран, ответив на том же языке. От неосторожного движения кровь проступила сильнее, струйкой сбежала по запястью, кисти и закапала с пальцев на светло-серые плиты пола.

— Тут никак не зашить, кожу содрало, как наждаком. Вместе с мясом. Хорошо, что не до кости.

— Клеем? Пусть будет клей, — вздохнул Ран и задрал повыше короткий рукав футболки на левом плече. Кожи не осталось вовсе — почти до самого локтя. Именно на плечо пришлась тяжесть тела, когда он проехался по асфальту под грузовиком на неплохой скорости. Ещё повезло, что наклон удалось сделать максимально плавным, иначе точно до кости бы…

Чтобы залить широкую и длинную рану, пришлось потратить три бутылки медицинского клея. Пока клей подсыхал, Бэк занимался шеей и лицом подопечного. На шее остались длинные царапины, неглубокие, но крови из них натекло немало. Бэк просто замазал их антисептиком и заклеил пластырями, после чего стёр кровь с лица и полюбовался на глубокую ссадину над бровью, ссадину поменьше — на скуле и содранную кожу на подбородке.

— Шрамы останутся, наверное.

— Переживу.

Заклеив пластырями отметины на лице, Бэк вымыл руки, пепельницу заодно и протёр ножницы. Он прямо-таки излучал неодобрение, но Ран привычно не замечал этого и неторопливо пил молоко из высокого стакана.

— Опять с кем-то что-то не так вышло?

— Неа… Байк жалко.

— А себя не жалко?

— Да мне-то что? Заживёт как на собаке, а байк в ремонт надо.

Бэк поставил на стол вымытую пепельницу и встряхнул полотенце.

— Опять ты кому-то грубо отказал?

— В последнее время я только этим и занимаюсь. Нет. Всё намного прозаичнее. — Ран придвинул второй высокий табурет ближе и улёгся на спину, устроившись сразу на двух.

— Кто-то хотел слишком многого?

— Они все всегда… либо ломаются, либо хотят больше, чем я могу предложить, — прикрыв глаза, пробормотал он.

— А может, дело в тебе?

— Хм?

— А если это ты хочешь слишком мало?

— Сомневаюсь.

— Напрасно. — Бэк налил в пустой стакан молока и придвинул к краю. — Учитывая тех богатых и знаменитых, что побывали у тебя, ты мог бы получить место получше этого.

— Мне не нужны их подачки и благодарности. Я сам могу взять то, что хочу.

Бэк облокотился на столешницу и чуть наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на спокойное лицо Рана.

— А если не сможешь?

— Кто? Я? — искренне удивился тот. — Смогу. Хотя… пора с этим завязывать. Всё равно они ищут там не то, что ищу я.

— Они тебе доверяют, — скупо улыбнулся Бэк.

— Я назвал бы это иначе. — Ран сел, сжал пальцами стакан и выпил молоко. Через минуту он исчез за тяжёлой занавесью антикварной лавки.

Спустя час такси остановилось у крыльца загородного дома. Ран заплатил водителю, прихватил продолговатый тёмный футляр и поднялся по мраморным ступеням к высокой двери с деревянным молотком — в лучших британских традициях. Его впустили и проводили в зал для гостей, где он выделялся на фоне присутствующих только пластырями на лице и вызывающе ярким цветом волос. Чёрный строгий костюм сидел на нём без единой морщинки.

Местный коллекционер-оружейник отыскал его в толпе знаменитостей за четверть часа и проводил в тихую библиотеку.

Ран неторопливо положил на стол футляр и щёлкнул замками, откинул крышку, отступил на шаг назад, позволив покупателю полюбоваться на отреставрированное оружие.

— Прямо не узнать! — восхищённо выдохнул коллекционер.

Ран аккуратно достал меч и продемонстрировал рукоять.

— Здесь вставили нефрит точно такого же оттенка, что был на другой стороне, поправили гарду. Помните, здесь она была погнута? И в завершение нанесли внешний слой. Ковка выполнена с соблюдением всех традиций тринадцатого века, как заточка и полировка. Клинок обоюдоострый, можете взглянуть — с обеих сторон.

Ран без труда рассёк воздух мечом и медленно провёл им перед глазами клиента, показав во всей красе специфический узор на клинке, который получался именно при соблюдении всех правил.

— Великолепная работа, — закивал коллекционер и немедленно выписал чек на ранее оговоренную сумму.

Ран небрежно сунул чек в карман и вышел из библиотеки, чтобы столкнуться нос к носу с Джином. На его лице ничего не отразилось — он допускал вероятность нежеланной встречи, поэтому просто прошёл мимо.

— Ран!

Не оглянулся. Выход, кажется, за тем поворотом.

Джин догнал его и придержал за левое плечо. Ну просто здорово…

Прикрыв глаза, он медленно обернулся.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— А может быть иначе?

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Зато не нужно мне. — По предплечью поползло что-то тёплое.

— Это всего лишь разговор. Он не займёт много времени, — возмутился Джин. Выглядел он немного растерянным и сбитым с толку. Почему бы? Немой вопрос в тёмных глазах, но Ран снова не смог прочитать его. Ран всех читал с лёгкостью. Всех, только не Джина. Джин ему всё равно не подходил. Они оба друг другу не подходили.

— Сними браслет, — коротко велел он в привычной манере — в той самой, что заставляла Джина подчиняться.

Не в этот раз. Джин сжал браслет ладонью и помотал головой.

— Отдай мне чёртов браслет, — тихо рыкнул Ран. Тёплое скользнуло по запястью с внутренней стороны и сбежало к пальцам. Он попытался поймать тёплое в горсть, но влагу не удержать и в кулаке. Алая капля разбилась о мраморную плиту под ногами Рана. Одна, вторая, третья…

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — предложил Джин, уставившись на красные пятна на полу.

— Не стоит утруждаться.

Он вышел на крыльцо, не обратив внимания на шаги за спиной, а когда спустился по ступеням, тёплая ладонь поймала его пальцы.

— Сюда… Садись. — Джин распахнул дверцу машины.

Ладно. К чёрту. Он забрался в салон, откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. С пальцев левой руки мерно капала вниз кровь.

— Надеюсь, не собрался отключиться?

Ран ничего не ответил и отвернулся к окну. Кажется, ему снова становилось скучно. Можно сменить обстановку, например, и поехать в Сингапур…

— Ран?

— Просто рули молча, — приказал он. — И ты должен мне браслет.

Джин в самом деле промолчал, выехал через аллею к воротам и погнал по пустой магистрали. За окнами слабо заморосил дождь — как будто специально случай подгадывал.

Ран вновь закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на тихих звуках, с которыми мелкие капли стучали в лобовое стекло. Лениво поразмышлял о том, что нужно от него Джину. Не его клиент, конечно. Неопытен и ни черта не понимает. Скорее всего, банально влюблён — обычный случай. Сессия с горячим воском может всё исправить. Или связать и поставить в угол на колени на несколько долгих часов. Хорошее лекарство и действенное. Или можно выпороть так, чтоб неделю сидеть не мог. Вариантов куда больше, есть и совсем неприятные, которые мало кому по вкусу.

Вечно мотыльки летят не к тому свету, сжигают крылья и погибают напрасно и бессмысленно…

Наверное, он всё-таки задремал, потому что благополучно пропустил тот миг, когда машина остановилась. Его осторожно потрясли — на сей раз Джин ухватился за здоровое плечо. Ран взялся за дверную ручку, заляпав её кровью, и выбрался наружу. Здесь он точно раньше не был.

— Надо тебя перевязать… — Джин говорил что-то ещё, но он не слушал. Просто зашёл в просторный холл, потом в лифт. А как выбрался из лифта, уже не вспомнил.

 

  

Ран оказался тяжелее, чем можно было подумать. Джин устроил его на кровати, снял пиджак и тихо выругался, увидев рукав рубашки, пропитавшийся кровью полностью — от плеча до запястья.

Джин торопливо развязал галстук, отбросил в сторону и расстегнул пуговицы. Снять рубашку оказалось куда сложнее, чем пиджак. Само действие не требовало особых усилий, но вот прикасаться к горячей коже, без разрешения… Широкие плечи, гибкие мышцы, шрамы — всё это сейчас было под ладонями Джина.

Он взглянул на левое плечо и невольно поморщился. Рана не казалась жуткой, но выглядела неприятно и страшновато. Сбегал за бинтами, мазями и ножницами. Наклонился и понюхал: запах крови мешался с характерным медицинским запахом, стало быть, рану уже неплохо обработали. На всякий случай нанёс мазь толстым слоем и неторопливо забинтовал руку от локтя до плеча, закрепил повязку и выдохнул с облегчением. Кончиками пальцев потрогал пластыри на лице и закусил губу.

Ран казался непривычно бледным и спокойным, лишь яркие волосы по-прежнему походили на пламя или кровь. Джин решительно раздел его полностью, запихнул под одеяло и подложил под перевязанную руку подушку.

Спал Джин урывками и проснулся раньше, приподнял голову и принялся разглядывать гостя. Вроде бы уже не такой бледный, как был. Джин осторожно сел, склонился над Раном и провёл пальцами по щеке. Потом сунулся под одеяло, чтобы проверить руку. Бинты остались белыми, что не могло не радовать.

Он задумчиво рассматривал лицо Рана, затем подался вперёд и тронул губами упрямый подбородок. Ран продолжал спать. Тогда Джин согрел дыханием пластырь на скуле, погладил пальцем и помедлил, но всё-таки рискнул. Поцелуй остался без ответа. Жаль…

— Ран… Ты спи, я просто скажу кое-что. Тебе ведь не обязательно работать в клубе, да? Ты мог бы заниматься тем, что любишь. Ли сказал, ты антиквар и кузнец… Я просто подумал… А если ты меня научишь? Ну, всему этому, как нужно правильно… То есть, я…

— Это не твоё. — Вот гад, всё-таки не спал он.

— Почему?

— Просто поверь мне на слово.

— Не хочу. Кстати, а ты можешь делать это как обычные люди? Без спецэффектов?

— Не хочу, — отплатил той же монетой Ран и моргнул, заслонив глаза ладонью от лучей утреннего солнца.

— Значит, мне придётся орать?

— Почему это?

— Чтобы у тебя встало.

— Придурок, — подумав с минуту, решил Ран и отвернулся, осторожно придержав левое плечо.

Джин решительно выбрался из кровати, опустился на колени и скрестил руки за спиной.

— Прости, я случайно сбил твой байк. Но всё равно жду наказания.

— Я знаю.

— И как ты меня накажешь?

— Я не собираюсь этого делать — ты того не стоишь. Просто верни браслет и выкинь всё из головы.

— Не верну. Я всё ещё твоя собственность. Уговор помнишь?

Ран сел и завернулся в одеяло. Под его тяжёлым взглядом на Джина нахлынуло знакомое возбуждение, и Ран точно это заметил.

— Ты уверен, что вообще выдержишь эти пять дней?

— Ещё как.

— А если нет?

— А если выдержу, ты дашь мне шанс попробовать?

— Попробовать что? — потерев лоб и вздохнув, уточнил Ран. — И запомни добрый совет: даже не пытайся ставить мне условия — это плохо для тебя закончится.

— Попробовать остаться. Этот браслет… я знаю, что это просто билет, пропуск. Чтобы было по-настоящему, нужно кое-что другое, ведь так?

— Это нужно заслужить, — пробормотал Ран, закопавшись в одеяло с головой.

— А ты позволишь мне попробовать?

— Я отвечу тебе… через пять дней. А теперь просто встань на колени в углу и жди, когда я проснусь. Только тихо.

«Любопытно, сколько часов он сможет выдержать?»

— Ран?

— Что?!

— Накажи меня потом так сильно, как сможешь, хорошо?

— С чего вдруг?

— Я не могу забыть, что ты едва не погиб. Из-за меня... Потому что это был ты.

— Ты того не стоишь, как и твоя дурость. И я ничего тебе не обещал, ты всего лишь неделю при мне — всё. Заткнись и не мешай спать.

 

  

Джин внимательно разглядывал то, что лежало у него на тарелке. Чтобы не разглядывать Рана.

Они зашли в уютный ресторанчик, который располагался на втором этаже дома, где жил Джин, чтобы позавтракать. Точнее, уже пообедать. И Джину пришлось отдать Рану одну из своих рубашек, раз уж его собственные пиджак и рубашка пропитались кровью и задубели.

Рану досталась вполне обычная строгая белая рубашка от делового костюма, просто носил её он так…

Джин не удержался от искушения и всё-таки опять посмотрел на спутника. Рукава сбились складками на предплечьях, три расстёгнутые пуговицы позволяли изучить сильную шею и гладкую грудь, и сквозь белую ткань слабо просвечивали два тёмных пятна. На первый взгляд и не увидишь, но если взгляд остановить на пару секунд и включить воображение…

Джин обречённо вздохнул и вновь уткнулся носом в тарелку. Через минуту почуял неладное и осмотрелся. Другие посетители пялились на Рана, особенно — женщины. Хуже того, Ран им улыбался, даже подмигивал. Вот гад!

— Может, подойдёшь и попросишь номер телефона? — сердито буркнул на семнадцатой улыбке Джин.

— Зачем? Они сами принесут, — невозмутимо ответил Ран, поставил на стол стакан с молоком и небрежно смахнул тыльной стороной ладони оставшуюся над верхней губой белую полоску.

Самоуверенная скотина. — Ты есть будешь? Или только смотреть?

Джин стиснул зубы и воткнул вилку в отпиленный ножиком пять минут назад кусочек мяса. Полюбовался на результат, жёстко запретив себе отводить взгляд от мяса, и медленно поднёс к губам. И тут же едва не подавился, потому что именно в этот миг Рану приспичило вклинить между его ног собственную. Сначала Джин хотел наклониться и заглянуть под стол, но почти сразу вспомнил про длинную скатерть и усидел на месте. Ран спокойно поставил на стол локти, потёрся о внутреннюю поверхность лодыжек и послал одной из дамочек ослепительную улыбку. Зараза! Он ещё что-то делал ногой, но Джин так и не понял, что именно. Через минуту всё же сообразил: Ран сбросил ботинок и принялся ступнёй изучать правую ногу — чужую правую ногу, между прочим. Слегка надавил пальцами на лодыжку, словно бы помассировал и медленно повёл вверх, добрался до колена. Джин ошеломлённо пялился на кусочек мяса у своих губ и пытался представить, как это Ран стол не перевернул — ноги у него длинные всё-таки, а пространство под столом небольшое и тесное.

— Ты спятил? — едва слышно выдохнул он, когда ступня скользнула по внутренней поверхности бедра.

— Это единственное, что тебя сейчас беспокоит? — прикрыв глаза, спокойно поинтересовался Ран и добрался пальцами ноги до цели. Точнее, убедился, какое именно впечатление на Джина оказали его манипуляции, и убедился, что именно Джина сейчас беспокоило. Пошевелиться было просто страшно. Неужели ему мало?

— Хватит уже смотреть, ешь, — подмигнул Ран.

Интересно, как? Джин вновь уставился на кусочек мяса на вилке и сглотнул. Благодаря неторопливым поглаживаниям ступни под столом, он сейчас явно испытывал иной голод. Казалось, что даже маленький кусок мяса способен встать поперёк глотки.

— Не знал, что ты любишь зрителей, — с трудом пробормотал он, едва сдержав приглушённый стон и невольно чуть расставив ноги, чтобы ослабить... чтобы ступня Рана не так сильно...

— Каких зрителей? О том, что я делаю, знаем лишь мы. — Ран поднял стакан с молоком и отпил немного. Над его верхней губой снова забелела тонкая полоска. Он вернул стакан на стол и словно бы случайно тронул левое плечо кончиками пальцев. Опять разболелось?

— Сегодня…

— В полночь. Там же. Раз уж ты решил идти до конца. — Ран откинулся на спинку стула и дотянулся пальцами ноги до живота Джина, медленно провёл сверху вниз и мягко нажал на напряжённые мышцы, подарив на секунду расслабленность, а после — новую волну возбуждения.

— Ч-чёрт… — зажмурившись, выдохнул Джин. Запищал телефон в кармане, и он поспешно ухватился за пластиковую коробочку, словно утопающий за спасательный круг. Пришло напоминание о совете директоров от Ли.

— Ты помнишь, что тебе нельзя делать? — тихо уточнил Ран, проигнорировав телефонный сигнал.

— Помню, — так же тихо ответил Джин, сунув телефон обратно в карман. — Но иногда мне кажется, что ты делаешь всё, чтобы я нарушил запрет.

— Это весело, — хмыкнул Ран.

— Что именно? — Джин едва не свалился со стула, услыхав этот голос. Повернул голову и уставился на дядю. — Как вижу, ты изменил своим правилам, рыжий.

— Ничуть. Мы поспорили. — Лучезарная улыбка в ответ, спокойное лицо и безмятежность в глазах. А под столом ступня Рана продолжала ласкать Джина.

— Поспорили? Ты ведь не любишь клиентов, которые сами не знают, чего хотят.

— Считаешь, что я сам не в состоянии разобраться в ситуации? — чуть прищурившись, уточнил Ран. Голос обычный, как и тон, только спину всё равно продрало холодком. Очевидно, дядя ощутил то же самое, потому что раскрыл рот, но тут же закрыл, подумал и пробормотал:

— Не считаю. Джин, если ты не хочешь опоздать на совет, то пора бы выходить. Моя машина у входа. Рыжий…

— Тоже был рад тебя видеть, — устремив взгляд на Джина, лениво обронил Ран и провёл ступнёй по правому бедру под столом. — Через три минуты Джин освободится, можешь подождать в машине, потому что я предпочитаю провести эти три минуты с ним с глазу на глаз.

Ли явно хотел что-то сказать, но воздержался, лишь коротко кивнул, развернулся и зашагал к выходу.

— Тебе не обязательно было…

— Каждый должен знать своё место, — невозмутимо перебил Джина Ран. — Я не работаю на него. А вот он платит за то, чтобы побыть моим. И подумай о том, насколько жестоко давать обещания, которые не собираешься выполнять. Я не намерен привязывать его.

— Но я тебе не плачу. — Кусочек мяса до сих пор одиноко красовался на вилке.

— Не платишь. Но всё равно хочешь побыть моим. Любопытный случай, что-то в этом есть.

— То есть, привязывать меня ты намерен?

Ран убрал ногу, надел ботинок и поднялся. И прежде, чем Джин успел хоть что-то предпринять, наклонился и опалил его губы быстрым лёгким поцелуем.

— В полночь.

Он сидел, ошарашенно пялился вслед Рану и чувствовал обжигающий жар поцелуя на губах. Причём его поцеловали у всех на глазах, но так, что никто, похоже, этого не заметил, даже те дамочки, которые без стеснения разглядывали Рана всё это время.

Сам Ран спокойно двигался к выходу: высокий, гибкий, уверенный в себе, в чёрных брюках и чужой белой рубашке. И выглядел как живой соблазн во плоти или сгусток неуёмной энергии. Слегка растрёпанные яркие волосы закрывали шею и дотягивали до воротника рубашки — красное на белом. Если бы он держал в руке плеть, и тогда выглядел бы уместно в любом месте и в любое время. И Джину так и не удалось оторвать от него взгляд до тех пор, пока он не исчез за дверью.

 

  

В полночь Ран встретил его в уже хорошо знакомом кабинете на верхнем этаже клуба. Джин в молчании привычно разделся и хотел опуститься на колени, но ему это запретили властным жестом.

Ран обошёл вокруг него, остановился в паре метров и принялся разглядывать. Это несколько сбивало с толку и смущало. Глупо, конечно, особенно после всего, что Ран с ним сделал в прошлые дни…

Джин невольно отметил, что тот по-прежнему в его рубашке, и ему это, как ни странно, пришлось по вкусу. Он, в общем-то, понимал, что с забинтованной рукой Рану особо не погулять в обычном виде, и наверняка у того имелись собственные рубашки… Но предпочёл он именно рубашку Джина.

— Иди сюда. — Ран поманил Джина и шагнул к боковой двери, что вела в соседнее помещение. Небольшая комната, пустая, разве что с зеркалами на стенах и парой низких столов, где лежали плети, верёвки, наручники и уйма странных вещей, о назначении которых Джин даже не догадывался. Ран поставил его в центре комнаты лицом к двери, снова осмотрел и двинулся к одному из столов, что теперь были за спиной Джина. Вернулся через минуту с плетёной верёвкой, свёрнутой кольцами. Верёвка была немного меньше сантиметра толщиной.

Джин невольно напрягся — раньше его связывали шёлковыми лентами.

Ран слегка нахмурился, вновь осмотрел Джина с головы до ног и обратно, по губам его скользнула быстрая улыбка, но тут же пропала без следа. Он уверенно накинул конец верёвки Джину на шею, ловко завязал узлом, не коснувшись пальцами кожи, перебросил кольца себе через плечо и легонько потянул плетёный шнур, заставив его проскользить по коже и тем самым подстегнуть возбуждение.

О шибари Джин имел представление, но то, что Ран делал, несколько не вписывалось в общую концепцию. Ему полагалось либо связать «жертву», либо обвязать, вместо этого Ран делал нечто похожее на обвязку, но с разными узлами. И это всё больше и больше напоминало плетение.

Ран протянул верёвку к плечу Джина, обвязал его и добавил узел. Узел оказался на внутренней стороне и потревожил там кожу. Ощущение необычное, но приятное. Верёвка ровными витками спустилась к локтю, а новый узелок пришёлся как раз на локтевой сгиб, породив лёгкую щекотку.

Затаив дыхание, Джин наблюдал, как верёвка вьётся по его руке до самого запястья. И после к запястью прижался узел, прямо к голубым жилкам. Словно кто-то касался пальцем кожи в попытке уловить пульс. Столь же аккуратными витками Ран провёл верёвку по руке Джина обратно — от запястья к плечу, один раз перетянул грудь и повторил всё то же с другой рукой, лишь немножко сдвинул узлы, разбавив ощущения лёгким неудобством из-за асимметрии.

Ран помедлил, вновь разглядывая Джина и узоры из верёвки на его теле, после чего медленно и неторопливо принялся обматывать мягким шнуром грудь.

Ран по-прежнему не касался кожи Джина пальцами, даже ни разу ногтем не задел, но Джин будто наяву ощущал всем телом каждое движение. Может быть, потому что верёвка хранила тепло прикосновений, или из-за близости рук Рана.

Он стоял неподвижно с едва заметным румянцем смущения на скулах из-за реакции собственного тела на всё происходящее, а Ран ходил вокруг, удерживая верёвку и накладывая новые витки на него. Джин невольно вздрогнул, ощутив узелок, чуть впившийся в кожу под левой лопаткой. Тёплый шнур пробежал по коже под левой рукой и задел край тёмного кружка на груди, прижавшись к нему плоским узлом. Джин судорожно втянул в себя воздух, потому что грудь немедленно заныла, а вершинки сосков непривычно разбухли буквально в один миг — прямо на глазах вызывающе вытянулись и затвердели. И к правому соску прижался новый узел, слегка царапнул и сладко надавил сверху, едва не сорвав с губ Джина полноценный стон удовольствия. Пришлось призвать на помощь всю выдержку и уставиться на быстрые пальцы Рана, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от усилившегося возбуждения.

Ещё виток и ещё, и узел под грудью, от которого паутиной разбежалась верёвка, и выпуклый узел под рёбрами на правом боку — он вызывал смешанное чувство слабого тычка пальцем и щекотки. Шнур ровно обвил пояс, лёг кольцом вокруг бёдер — прямо поверх чуть выступающих косточек.

Ран опустился на колено, затянул узел и сделал новый виток. Джин боялся дышать, потому что этот узел, прижавшийся именно к выступающей косточке, усиливал наслаждение в тысячу раз. Если бы Ран чуть сильнее дёрнул за верёвку, заставив узел ещё немного впиться в кожу, то Джин точно не смог бы сдержаться.

Шнур скользнул в паховую складку, обвился у основания напряжённой плоти между бёдер и пощекотал внизу маленьким узелком, после чего спиралью пробежался по всей длине, чтобы уколоть новым узелком и задеть проступившую каплю смазки. Обратная спираль едва не добила Джина — его уже сотрясала мелкая дрожь, а неровное дыхание походило на дыхание знаменитого марафонца, который плохо кончил.

Не осталось ничего, кроме Рана, его рук и верёвки, скользившей по коже и прижимавшейся узелками, обжигающего возбуждения и сводящего с ума ожидания.

Ран невозмутимо сбросил кольца с плеча и пропустил верёвку между ног Джина, после чего перебрался за спину. Тёплый шнур задел внутреннюю поверхность бедра, поднялся вверх и проскользнул меж ягодиц. Очередной узел потревожил нежную кожу как раз напротив входа, заставив мышцы непроизвольно сжаться. Ещё один узел лёг на поясницу, а шнур вновь скользнул между ягодиц и впился узелком между ног. Ран протянул верёвку вперёд, опять обернул кольцом набухшую плоть у основания и закрепил узлом в паховой складке. Джин сглотнул, когда шнур обвил левое бедро.

Неужели Ран вознамерился опутать его верёвкой с головы до ног?

Судя по всему, именно это Ран и задумал, преспокойно затянув узел так, что тот пощекотал внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Новые безупречные и ровные витки добрались до колена, пометив узелком кожу на сгибе, опутали голень, окольцевали лодыжку и отправились обратно вверх, чтобы перейти на правую ногу. Там первый узелок прижался к коже чуть выше колена, а последний оказался на лодыжке, с внутренней стороны. Причём Рану как раз хватило длины верёвки, чтобы закончить. Он выпрямился, отступил на пару шагов и внимательно осмотрел свою работу.

— Можешь повернуться.

Джин так и поступил. Он ошеломлённо уставился в зеркало на собственное отражение. Голова, кисти и ступни — только они казались обнажёнными и беззащитными, остальное же тело покрывал верёвочный узор, походивший на изысканное фантастическое одеяние. Более того, это в самом деле был именно узор, а не хаос из витков и узлов. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Джин испытывал такое ощущение, словно вокруг него обвился верёвочный дракон, мягко сжимавший в лапе напряжённую плоть между бедёр.

Ран подошёл к нему, обнял со спины и провёл по груди ладонью, тронул пальцами центральный узел на солнечном сплетении и легонько потянул. Задохнувшись, Джин откинул голову ему на плечо и тихо застонал, потому что плетение как будто ожило и крепче сжало всё тело разом, захлестнув острым восторгом. Все узелки одновременно чуть сдвинулись, породив волны наслаждения, смешавшегося с щекоткой, приятной ненавязчивой болью, сладким трением и почти невесомой лаской.

Ран неохотно отпустил центральный узел, позволив Джину перевести дух и немного взять себя в руки.

— Теперь можешь одеться, — пробормотал он негромко.

— Что?! — ошарашенно вопросил Джин, совершенно не готовый к такому повороту.

— Не волнуйся, верёвку под одеждой никто не заметит.

— Но… мне носить это на себе, что ли?

— Именно.

— А снять можно?

— Если не выдержишь… Можно. Но я бы предпочёл снять её с тебя сам. Послезавтра. Полагаю, это стало бы для тебя хорошей наградой за выдержку. Но если не справишься, можешь снять сам. Снять так, как получится. — Ран тихим смешком пощекотал ухо Джина и кончиком пальца тронул напряжённый сосок, чуть сдвинув верёвочный узел. Джин прикрыл глаза и с трудом сделал вдох.

— А ты снимешь… — Голос не подчинялся и пропадал. — Ты снимешь верёвку каким-то особенным способом?

— Ты в этом сомневаешься? — Горячие губы уже открыто прикасались к уху Джина и почти что целовали его.

— Н-нет… Но почему только послезавтра? — Он медленно повернул немного голову, словно желая продлить ласку до бесконечности, и удовлетворённо сомкнул веки, почувствовав, как Ран слегка сжал зубами край его уха.

— Потому что терпение — это добродетель. И я хочу убедиться в том, что ты понимаешь, в какие игрушки хочешь поиграть. И хочу, чтобы ты сам убедился в том, что идёшь на это по доброй воле. — Жаркий шёпот вспышками пламени отзывался в голове Джина. — Я всегда буду стремиться к победе — это неизменно. Для тебя же всё заключается в доверии и желании противостоять мне. Я не брал себе постоянных партнёров, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Но ты ведь этого хочешь?

— Я думал, что всё испортил, и у нас есть только неделя, — с трудом признался в собственных ожиданиях Джин.

— Иногда глупость наказуема. Но не всегда. У тебя есть время, чтобы подумать и понять, чего ты хочешь. Это не будет легко… — Ран вновь легонько потянул за центральный узел, заставив Джина задохнуться от удовольствия и потеряться в собственных ощущениях, и так же внезапно узел отпустил, разрешив вернуться в реальность. — Зато это позволит тебе отчётливо взглянуть на вопрос и принять решение взвешенно. Послезавтра в полночь ты либо придёшь ко мне таким, как сейчас, либо придёшь другим. Это и будет твой ответ. Или всё, или ничего, Джин, иных вариантов не существует.

— Как мило. Тогда у меня тоже есть условие.

— Надо же… — Ран притянул его к себе плотнее и провёл по шее губами. — Какое?

— Если я выдержу и приду послезавтра в этих чёртовых верёвках… Кстати, а как мне душ принимать?

— Никак… — пробормотал куда-то в затылок Джину Ран. — Верёвка не синтетическая, лучше воздержаться. Это же не на неделю.

— Ладно… Так вот, если я выдержу и приду в этих верёвках… Тогда… Ты тогда больше не появишься в клубе. И больше ни с кем другим…

— Такой ревнивый? — развеселился Ран, обхватив Джина руками за пояс.

— Я серьёзно, вообще-то.

— Угу… Будет зависеть от тебя.

— От меня?

— Именно. От того, что ты готов будешь мне дать. И хватит ли мне этого.

Ран резко развернул Джина лицом к себе и всмотрелся в его глаза. Быть может, даже прочитал в глазах ответ, который Джин сам не успел осознать.

— Хорошо, теперь уходи, — тихо велел Ран и отпустил его. — Думать тебе лучше в одиночестве, а не рядом со мной.

— Предельное ускорение…

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. — Но Ли был прав: Ран как предельное ускорение. Рядом с ним думать не получалось вовсе, поэтому его предложение поразмыслить в одиночестве имело смысл. Хотя всё равно это будет трудно — Джин осознал это, едва сделал первый шаг. Верёвочный узор на теле ощущался предельно отчётливо, а каждое движение влекло за собой порой непредсказуемые последствия. Пока одевался, чуть с ума не сошёл, пытаясь держать сразу всё под контролем. И даже под одеждой плетёный узор напоминал о прикосновениях Рана как рядом с ним, так и вдали от него.

И сделать выбор с каждым мгновением становилось всё труднее.

Всё или ничего…

А ещё было до безумия интересно узнать, как можно снять верёвку так, чтобы это превратилось в награду.


End file.
